Rot
by SheWhoWalksInShadows
Summary: AU Ende des 7. Buches  Alles ist verblasst. Es gibt nichts außer der blutgetränkten Erde und ihrer Hand in seiner. Zwei verlorene Kinder, sterbend auf einem roten Feld.


Dies ist NICHT meine Geschichte, es handelt sich lediglich um die deutsche Übersetzung von „Red" von Fire of the Stars. Das Original ist hier zu finden:

www . fanfiction . net/s/1372845/1/Red (einfach die Leerzeichen weglassen)

**Rot**

Rot.

Wie der Sonnenuntergang. Ein blutroter Himmel übersäht von Neonwolken.

Wie eine Flamme. Hell lodernd und hungrig.

Wie eine Valentinskarte. Ein Papierherz mit scharfen Ecken.

Umgeben von Rot.

Lachen von bitterem, klebrigem Rot.

Auf dem Gras, feucht vom Regen.

Ergießt sich auf offenem Fleisch.

Auf zitternden Fingern.

Unter zerbissenen Nägeln.

Sie streichen über ihre Wange. Beschmiere sie mit frischen Blut.

Ihres oder mein eigenes?

Ich streiche über ihr Haar. Rot, noch mehr glänzendes Rot. Verfilzt und verheddert.

Augen öffnen sich.

Braune Augen, beinahe schwarz. Tränen auf Porzellanhaut.

Meine eigenen brennenden, verhassten, ungewollten Tränen.

Hände liebkosen aschfahle Wangen.

Karminrote Lippen öffnen sich.

Geschnitten und geschlagen und blutend. Ringen um jeden Atemzug.

Qual geschrieben mit Sommersprossen auf marmorkaltem Fleisch.

Raues, schmerzerfülltes Flüstern.

„Fühlt es sich so an?" fragt sie.

Ihre Stimme ist wie Sandpapier und der sanfte Nachtwind.

Ich bemühe mich zu lächeln.

Versage, als Salzwasser über meine Haut läuft. Sich mit Regen und Blut vermischt.

„Sterbe ich?" fragt sie.

Klinge in meiner Seite, reißt mich auseinander.

Schlingern und Übelkeit im Bauch.

Worte hallen in meinem chaotischen Geist.

Verbanne sie aus meinen Gedanken.

„Nein," erwidere ich.

Meine Stimmer ist so schwach und das Sprechen brennt in meinem Hals.

Bitte lass mich Recht haben.

Ängste nehmen Gestalt an und fressen mich bei lebendigem Leibe auf.

Weißglühend und schreiend.

„Du bist verletzt," flüstert sie.

Braune Augen wandern. Besorgt und feucht. Landen auf meine Rippen.

Schmerz und Blut und gebrochenen, zerschmetterte Knochen.

Schreckliche Erkenntnis erreicht mich.

„Ich bin nicht bereit," sage ich.

Voller Angst vor dem, was jenseits dieses Lebens wartet.

Ich bin nicht vorbereitet.

Es gibt noch so viel zu tun, es hängt alles von mir ab.

Ich wurde dafür geboren, ein Held zu sein.

„Ich auch nicht."

Salzige Spuren bilden ein Denkmal dieses Augenblickes

Es könnte das Ende sein.

Es gibt so viele Leichen, zu viele verloren.

Der Held ist gefallen.

„Ich konnte sie nicht retten, ich konnte dich nicht retten."

Eine kühle, weiche Hand an meiner Wange, wie meine Hand auf ihrer.

Liebkosen sanft meine erkaltete Haut.

Rote Lippen verziehen sich inmitten der Tränen zu einem schiefen Grinsen.

Ihre federleichte Berührung lindert den Schmerz.

„Wir werden sie wiedersehen. Bald."

Ich will dieses Versprechen nicht. Ich will glauben, dass alles gut wird.

Aber die dunkle Flüssigkeit, die durch mein Hemd sickert, sagt etwas Anderes.

Mein Kopf fühlt sich leicht an.

_Noch nicht,_ denke ich. _Nur noch ein paar Augenblicke._

„Ich liebe dich übrigens," sage ich ihr.

Ich habe es schon oft gesagt, aber ich fürchte, sie könnte es vergessen.

Sie seufzt, und es geht über in heftigen Hustenanfall. Ich zucke zusammen und drücke ihre Hand.

Als er endet, lehnt sie sich zurück ins Gras. Ihre Haut ist jetzt beinahe grau.

Sie nickt.

Ich beuge mich über sie, streiche ihr nasses rotes Haar aus dem Gesicht, und küsse sie.

Ihren Lippen bleibt nur noch wenig Wärme, sie erwidern schwach meine Berührung.

Blut schmeckt wie Metall. Erinnert mich daran, das uns wenig Zeit bleibt.

Als ich mich zurücklehne, sind ihre Augen halb geschlossen.

Ich rolle von ihr herunter und lege mich auf die leere Grasfläche neben ihr.

Suche nach ihrer Hand und umschlinge ihre Fingern mit meinen.

Ich möchte es ihr noch einmal sagen, jene drei Worte in den Wind flüstern.

Aber meine Stimme versagt, und das Atmen fällt mir immer schwerer.

Ich schließe die Augen.

Ich fühle keinen Schmerz mehr.

Es ist wunderbar weiß hier.

Aber ich blicke nach unten und sehe eine rote Welt.

Zerschmetterte Leichen und verwüstete Leben.

Und in diesem Meer der Leiden, da liegen sie.

Hände verschlungen. Kaltes Fleisch auf kaltem Fleisch.

Der Held und seine Geliebte.

[Reviews sind wie Schokolade. Sie machen mich glücklich.]


End file.
